


A love like ours

by MyShipsAreCanon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Meet-Cute, date, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipsAreCanon/pseuds/MyShipsAreCanon
Summary: It's a few months into their relationship, Wonpil completely being used to Sungjins dislike of openly display of affection by now.So this date on Valentines Day is quite surprising.





	A love like ours

Three months of dating the elder have taught Wonpil that he needed to keep his hands to himself whenever he and his boyfriend went out in public, because Sungjin seemed to be almost allergic to any indication that the two had an intimidate relationship with each other.

So it isn't surprising to say that the little red envelope with an invite for a date totally shocked Wonpil. He had expected Valentines Day to be the same as New Years Eve. Spent at their apartment, nobody but the two of them home and an old movie playing.

But the elegant handwriting of his boyfriend told him otherwise. Sungjin had taken to the old ways of his family, writing a formal invite to a small dinner date for his boyfriend. It made Wonpils cheeks flush when he read the last sentence, Sungjin asking the younger to put on his dark blue blazer jacket, to underline his "natural beauty" in Sungjins words. When he wanted to be, Sungjin could be cheesier than the mozzarella on the pizza they always share on Sundays.

It's only a few seconds later, that Wonpil realised this date would end in a total disaster. His blazer jacket was no where to be found and if they wanted to go to an expensive restaurant, he'd have to wash his hair again. But he hated to blow dry his dark brown strands and letting it dry normally would take hours, so washing it wasn't an option if he wanted to make it on time.

No matter what he'd do, this evening will be ruined, just because he wasn't as organised as he should be as a twenty-two-year old. Hell if Sungjin wouldn't remind him every day, he'd forget to eat breakfast in the morning.  And that's just one of the reasons why he is so grateful for his older, skinship-denieing boyfriend.

And that's why  he doesn't want to ruin this date, which Sungjin surely spent a few hours organising on, because he is a perfectionist and only eating out wasn't anything extraordinare. Extraordinare like their first meeting. Because spilling coffee over each others shirts wasn't an exactly normal thing to do, right? 

Both of them had been in a hurry that day, Sungjin having to hand in an important paper and Wonpil having his first work day at a little record shop around the corner. A few months later, this day would be one of their favourites ever. Because they had met each other, met the probably only person that would ever truly understand them. They met each other.

It was as if remembering their fated meeting back then calmed Wonpils racing mind down enough for him to recongnise the familiar ringtone that he set especially for Sungjin. When he picked up the phone, Sungjin understood his worries before Wonpil could even apologise for making this date fail. The elder mananged to calm him down with a few chosen words and it reminded Wonpil of all the times that he bothered Sungjin about simply making it his job and becoming a poet or lyricist. The elders answer was always the same: _"My words only sound good to those who love."_

The younger should really learn to focus on the Sungjin speaking to him now and not his favourite memories of the elder, in other words all memories of the other man. With a little embarrassment in his voice, he asked Sungjin to repeat what he had said. It earned him a little chuckle and butterflies at Sungjins words.

"Just stay as you are, I don't care about the stupid reservation. I just want to be with you, Wonpil-ah."

The silly little smile won't leave his lips, not even three hours later, when they lay on the sofa and enjoy a movie, snuggling and stealing kisses every other minute.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and had a lovely Valentines Day, the only day when it's not overly cheesy to bring home flowers ;)  
> Love F.


End file.
